Kamekona Wins One
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: This time Kamekona wins a bet.  Much to Steve's...and Danny's...regret.  The pay up is still a trip to the water park.


This is a very loose AU tag to episode 1.21 Ho'opa'i. Based on the comment Kamekona made about the water park if he'd lost the bet with Steve. During some discussions about the episode, it was mentioned that it would be funny to see that scene play out. And hence, this story came about. I hope it's as humorous as I wanted it to be. The water park attractions, etc. that I used are from Wet-n-Wild Hawaii.

Vanessa

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nothing related to Hawaii Five-0 or Wet-n-Wild Hawaii belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with the boys.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamekona Wins One<strong>

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

It promised to be another idyllic Hawaiian day. Golden sun blazoned and endless sapphire skies beckoned to one and all, natives and visitors alike. It was the perfect day in paradise—except for the two Five-0 task force members ensconced in Steve McGarrett's truck, which was currently speeding down the highway. One of them was gearing up for a full-fledged rant after a good long, and purposeful, silence.

"So let me get this straight," Danny Williams straightened from his slump and turned toward his partner. "You made a bet with Kamekona and you lost—so good ol' Kamekona decides he has to honor the bet and be your personal chef for one week?"

McGarrett let out a long-suffering sigh and tightened his fingers around the steering wheel. "Yes."

"And then—to get out of it…" Danny's hands flew into the air.

"I had to. Everything he's made so far as had SPAM in it, on it, or around it." Steve's voice was dangerously close to a whine.

"…you go and make a second bet with our resident shave-ice behemoth—no insult intended as the big guy's really a nice guy—but you make this _second_ bet and you _lose_. Am I understanding correctly so far?"

Steve shifted in his seat and kept his eyes locked on the road in front of him. "Yes."

The detective grabbed at his head then jerked his hands outward, making the sound of an explosion. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It was a sure thing. I was positive I'd win," McGarrett muttered.

"So because your sure thing wasn't so sure after all, you're—make that WE'RE—taking Kamekona to the water park? Which, by the way, I still haven't wrapped my head around."

"Uhh…yeah."

"So explain to me again how I'm involved—WHY am I involved?"

"Mmm…because I asked nicely?" Steve risked a quick glance at his partner, only to see Danny's face start to turn an unflattering shade of red.

"Nicely? You asked me nicely? No—you called me at six o'clock in the morning and told me if I didn't come with that you'd disable my car so I couldn't go anywhere else the rest of the day!"

"Okay," the lieutenant commander removed one hand from the steering wheel and made a placating gesture, "so I may have used an alternate form of persuasion."

"An alternate form of persua—you really are crazy, you know that?"

"But I said it nicely this morning, right? You can't deny that."

Danny huffed out an exasperated breath and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. Whatever. You're paying for this little—big—adventure. So I'll just content myself with that knowledge by way your punishment. Just, please God, tell me that the big guy has no intention of wearing any kind of thong bathing suit on this outing."

"There's about as much chance of that as you seeing me in a th—"

Arms flew again, this time in warning and defense. "No! No, you do NOT get to put that image into my head. Got it?"

Steve rolled his eyes as he pulled into Kamekona's driveway. "Look—the good news is the park's only open from 10:30 to 4:00. That's not that long. We'll survive. Oh…and…uhhh…Danny there's one more thing I should tell you before Kamekona gets out here."

"Oh, great. One more thing. And what would that thing be?"

"I…um…I kinda told Kamekona we'd all share a SPAM and pineapple pizza after the water park."

"Getouttahere. You gotta be kiddin' me!" Danny rubbed at his eyes. "WHY would you do that?"

"I told you—I thought it was a sure thing."

"So you don't like SPAM and I don't like SPAM OR pineapple. Just how do we pull that one off?"

"We fake it. Or just pick the stuff off."

Danny scowled and mockingly mimicked McGarrett's last statement. He extended his arm then his index finger and proceeded to poke Steve's bicep vigorously. "You—YOU are no longer allowed to make any bets. Unless they're with me. Then I can have the pleasure of winning just so I can find a way to torture _you_."

A delighted Kamekona bounded out of his house and down the driveway. He opened the back door and slid into the rear seating area of the truck, pulling a small duffel in behind him. "Greetings, bruddahs. Let our water park adventure begin! You ready, dive in 'n get all kinds-a super wet?"

Steve glanced back at his second passenger and shook his head. "Sorry, brah, no water slides for me." McGarrett held up his casted arm and wiggled it. "Can't get the cast wet. But Danny'll hit all the rides with you!" He plastered on a grin.

Kamekona frowned. "You just swimmin' wid it the other day."

McGarrett's smile faltered. "Umm…what I meant was, I forgot my plastic—you know, to wrap it up."

Now Kamekona smiled. "Oh, no problem, brah." He unzipped his duffel and rooted around inside. "Kamekona gotchya covered. Brought some for ya!" The shave-ice proprietor triumphantly held up the item in question.

It was Danny's turn to offer up a mega-watt grin.

****H50** **H50** **H50****

Steve mumbled grumpily under his breath as he forked over the price of admission for three adults. He trudged behind the other two through the turnstiles. Once inside the park, he watched as Kamekona opened the park map and began to itemize every attraction he intended them to visit, many of them repeatedly.

Plan of attack in place, Kamekona folded the map then looked between Steve and Danny. "Le's go! Gettin' da show on the road. First up—da Tornado!"

Three non-stop hours later, Steve and Danny staggered to a bench outside the Shaka ride and sank down. Danny sighed and ran his hands through his wet hair. "Man, this guy is like a giant overgrown kid Energizer Bunny."

Steve echoed the sigh. "Tell me about it."

Kamekona joined them a minute later. He seated himself on the bench across from Steve and Danny and rubbed his stomach. "Ya know, bruddahs, I'm gettin' hungry."

Danny brightened and subtly elbowed Steve in the ribs. "Hey, that's a great idea, Steven! Why don't you buy our buddy here some lunch?"

"But…"

"Buy the guy—buy _us_—some lunch. We're hungry," the detective growled elbowing McGarrett a second time, "but, afterward we'll have to take a little break since you shouldn't swim for an hour after you eat."

Finally catching on, Steve nodded. "Lunch it is." Unfortunately, the rest of Danny's ploy backfired—at least for McGarrett. Kamekona decided to use the hour downtime to hit the souvenir shops and purchase several items that had been part and parcel of the unfortunate bet.

The rest of the day passed all too quickly for Kamekona and all too slowly for Danny and Steve. At 4:31 p.m. on the dot, the two of them gratefully headed for the truck. Danny was sunburned and sore. Steve was tired and his arm hurt. Kamekona bounced behind them like a kid hopped up on sugar and the joy of life. Once they were all settled in the truck, McGarrett headed for the pizza place.

Two hours later, Steve and Danny watched Kamekona dive into the rest of the extra large SPAM and pineapple pizza they'd ordered. Their own individual slices sat virtually untouched before them.

Several slices disappeared in quick succession. Kamekona was half way through his fifth when he suddenly yawned. Rubbing a hand over his face, his eyes drooped to half-mast and he dropped the rest of the pizza to his plate.

Danny glanced at Steve. "Why don't we get Baby Huey home before he falls face first into the rest of his pizza?"

McGarrett nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He quickly dropped money on the table to cover their meal and the trio left the restaurant.

Steve drove Kamekona home. After waving goodbye and watching the hefty shave-ice proprietor shuffle to his front door, McGarrett headed for Danny's place to drop him off. Hearing Danny mumble something, he looked over at his partner.

"What?"

"Under no circumstances are you to tell Grace where we spent the day today," Danny ordered.

"Why not?" Steve frowned, puzzled.

"Because she'll want to go next Saturday when it's my day to have her.

"So? I'd think you'd like to take her."

"Oh, I do. I will. But I need more than one week to recover."

_**FIN**_


End file.
